Mad Maverick
Early life Maxwell Matthias was born under mysterious circumstances, in an unknown location. As of the current Story line he is in his mid 90's though no one is sure if that is his true age or just the age of his current body, and anyone who could tell you with any certainty is long dead. At the age of 18 Maxwell learned he could stop people with a glance, quite literally, and with a few carefully chosen words, he could easily get his way from those who perhaps were not the brightest bulbs. In depression era America, it didn't take long for him to amass a small group of thugs to help his bootlegging and petty theft ring going. With the police unable to much to stop Maxwell, they turned to the only other meta-human in the area, an Empath named Angela Giovanni, aka Madame Angie, the local palm reader. While the idea was ill advised and utterly foolish it did seem to work, Angela was able to use her powers to calm one of Maxwell's rages, and get him to turn over a large number of his minions and go into hiding with her. Together they lived in the newly blossoming Jasper Bay, where they had a son Christopher, and lived as humans, never sharing their past. Birth of the Mad Maverick. Living a comfortable life in the suburbs with his wife and child, while enjoyable, left Maxwell with a desire to do more, he grew restless and not wanting to risk Angela or their young son, he attempted to Join the newly formed supers team, taking up the alias Maverick. He found most supers were uncomfortable with his power, though he was effective enough for most of them never to mention it to his face. For the first few years of his son's life Maxwell was able to fight crime and found some enjoyment in it, until one tragic accident brought everything to a crashing halt. While out on patrol, Maverick received a Psychic message from his wife, calling out to him in a panic. When he arrived at their home, he found her, on the floor bleeding, and she quickly explained their son had been kidnapped by an escaped Villain who demanded Maverick meet him at a local junk yard to settle their score. Enraged Maverick rushed to the junk yard, and when the dust settled, the villain was dead, having been forced to shoot themselves in the head. Sadly Angela did not make it, and after the local cops realized whom was responsible for his death, Maverick was sent to the first meta-human prison, and Christopher was sent to live with relatives out of the city. In Prison, in combination with the death of his wife and the cruel treatment by the guards and dozens of people he himself had sent to prison, Maxwell was driven mad, and upon his escaping took up a new name, The Mad Maverick. Birth of Carrie As the years ticked by, unable to deal with his wife's death, Maxwell poured most of his energy into finding his lost son. In the early, 1970's he was able to find the now grown Christopher, living oddly enough back where it all began, in Jasper Falls, with his new wife Ellen, and their brand new daughter, Carrie Ann. In a desperate attempt to regain what he had lost, Maxwell humbly begged his son's forgiveness for 'losing' him, and to be allowed to be part of their family. Feeling pity for his aging father, and with gentle prodding from Ellen, Chris allowed Maxwell to join them. Though he was in and out of Carrie's early years due to his still being involved in some criminal activities, when her powers began to manifest, he quickly flew home to help his grandchild in the terrifying world of being a 'Super'. Sadly in a burst of her budding powers, Carrie Unlocked an underlying fear inside her Grandfather, his fear of death, that was the spark which started the scheming that lead to her first death. Events leading up to Episode 20 After Carrie's death, Maverick turned his attention towards his second granddaughter, Catherine. After the death of her husband and child, Catherine locked herself in a shadow realm, and Maverick was unable to find her. After Carrie found Catherine and helped ease her out of the shadows, she was captured by Maverick and put under his control. After alerting Carrie to his re-awakening, she vowed to destroy him. He later lures Carrie to an abandoned mansion, and is reveals he has been spying on Carrie Via Boogie for some time now. After being knocked out of his wheelchair, his former Allie Dr Delicious, deciding to save the innocent teens, kills himself and Maverick in one glorious atomic fireball.